A liquid crystal display device having a COG packaging structure is configured such that integrated circuit (IC) chips serving as drivers are directly mounted to a terminal region provided in the periphery of a liquid crystal display panel, and FPCs for supplying signals to the chips are bonded to the terminal region. Each FPC has a tip portion bonded to the terminal region, and each IC chip is disposed to face a tip edge, which is located on the side to be bonded to the terminal region, of the corresponding one of the FPCs. In general, the tip edge of the FPC, as well as the IC chip facing the FPC, is disposed parallel to an edge of the terminal region (an outer edge of the liquid crystal display panel).
A liquid crystal display device of recent years which has an increased definition and the COG packaging structure includes a plurality of IC chips arranged in the terminal region as the number of interconnects in the liquid crystal display panel increases.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes, as an example liquid crystal display device having the COG packaging structure, a configuration in which rectangular driver IC chips for driving a display panel are mounted to a terminal region to be oblique to a predetermined axis. PATENT DOCUMENT 1 describes that such a configuration provides a compact liquid crystal display device in which malfunctions in the driver IC chips are reduced while a liquid crystal display panel can be deformed even in the case where the driver IC chips are arranged along a line in a direction vertical to the predetermined axis.